runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (6 February 2017)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * Updated the models of the cyclopes (and the cyclossus) in the Warrior's Guild. * Added a new chat head to Umi's ports mini game. * Fixed an animation issue with Vanstrom hanging in the air during the blood bomb attack. * The Mahjarrat in 'Fate of the Gods' have been graphically updated. * Araxxi, Queen Black Dragon, Beastmaster Durzag, Yakamaru and Rush of Blood loot chests now show their total value. * The Plank used in the Yakamaru Raid encounter should now appear on top of other items by default when dropped. * God tokens from World Event 2 will now count as the appropriate god faction when in the God Wars dungeon. * The baked potato now correctly shows as F2P on the Cooking skillguide. * Attempting to get a bounty from Feng exactly one year from the date of last bounty completed now works and assigns bounties correctly. * Sensei Hakase on Tuai Leit will now give you a full list of your remaining requirements to "complete" the Arc (achieve the Salty title). * Players can now set specific colours for their Memorial to Guthix plinths, provided the colours have been unlocked. * Nightmare creatures are now less likely to want to run away from you. * The Sunspear can now be activated as a cosmetic override from the wardrobe interface for each combat style. * Fixed an issue where Airuts were only spawning as melee-variants on Mazcab. * Buy options of 25 and 50 have been added to the Waiko reward shop for Arc teletabs, contract contacts and the Banky crablet. * The teleport to Port Sarim on the Arc journal no longer uses a teletab animation, since it doesn't consume a teletab. * Breaking teletab animation is also no longer used for short-range teleports where the item remains intact. * The 'Salty' title is now a suffix on PT-BR worlds. * The Arc journal's progress bars will now represent your current progress towards completion slightly more accurately. * Lookout Ekahi on Waiko previously had nothing to say about the area after completing Final Destination. This has been fixed. * Bosun Higg's dialogue before and after the malevolent entity's demise was reversed. This has been fixed. * The contract board behind Sojobo in Waiko previously skipped contracts that could only be completed on permanent islands. This has been adapted to also block contracts for low-tier resources found on authored islands (such as non-golden bamboo, sea salt, berries and non-ornate tortles). * You can no longer overwrite a tortle trap with another tortle trap if it was placed on a tile containing a Hunter area icon. * The message when attempting to place a tortle trap on a trapped tile has been made clearer. * The population of Whale's Maw has increased. * Players in differing timezones to runescape will no longer see the incorrect dates on their promo info. * Players dying to non-pvp combat within the wilderness will no longer have their augmented items instantly deleted. * Having your special attack leeched whilst at 100% will now begin to recharge it again. * The target info panel in PvP will no longer display the amount of stacks the Revenge ability has on every icon. * The quick chat message for the Nex: Angel of Death killcount now displays current prestige properly. * Added Nex - Angel of Death boss kills quick chat into the correct section. * Players spectating from the balcony of a Nex:AoD kill they died in are no longer eligible to roll for loot. * Fixed an issue, with the meteorites stating the wrong amount of XP given. * The virus message has been changed to a chat message during the Nex: Angel of Death encounter to prevent missing the instant-kill message. * Players trapped in an icicle during the Nex: Angel of Death encounter can no longer deal damage. * Increased the icicles armour and bleed count for lower thresholds during the Nex: Angel of Death encounter. * Increased the damage of smoke blades in the Nex: Angel of Death encounter. * Increased the armour of the blood reavers in the Nex: Angel of Death encounter. * Added a broadcast for the intricate chests from Nex: Angel of Death. * Deathmatch reward armour can now be reclaimed from Death or the gravestone upon death. * Augmented variants of the Decimation, Annihilation, and Obliteration will now clear their special attack effects when switching weapons. * It is no longer possible to store 2 of the same rune type in a rune pouch. * Players may now drink a cup of tea to remove the effects of the Aggression potion. Nothing like a nice, calming cuppa tea! * We've updated the Tea Flask animation. * Wildywyrms are significantly more likely to spawn. * Uncharged Junk refiners now stack. * Completing a reaper task now allows the player to say they have no task via quick chat. * The ninjas have waved their wand and added an "Ascend to top floor" and "Descend to bottom floor" options to the Wizard's Tower! * Prevented players from protecting demonic skulls in the wilderness by noting them with magic notepaper. * The Port Sarim Fishing Shop has also had a permanent door stop adding by the Ninjas... again. * The Catherby Range house has had a permanent door stop adding by the Ninjas... again. * The Fremenniks have moved some fencing on Waterbirth island to allow quicker access to the Waterbirth Dungeon. * Do you forget about adding compost before planting stuff? Me too. It sucks. Now you can place compost in the ground just after planting something! Yay! * Favourite worlds are now saved at the top of your "Hop Worlds" interface in game. * Increased the chance of receiving Raptor key pieces from tasks, and Raptor armour from the chest! * 30/01, 17:08 UTC: Nex: Angel of Death no longer attempts to target players that are out of reach, viewing on the balcony. * 30/01, 17:08 UTC: Players will now receive an appropriate message when attempting to buy event currency & extenders after the event has ended. Additionally the Memorial to Guthix signs have returned. * 30/01, 17:24 UTC: You are now able to progress the wanted quest correctly again after killing a Black Knight.